masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mass Effect 2 Cut Content
Improvements This page doesn't look very good. It had no links up until I added some just a few minutes ago, (even now the page is still wanting of some more links) and the audio buttons overlap the text. I don't know how to fix it, but it needs doing. --Effectofthemassvariety 05:37, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :Links are a good thing, but I can't see where the audio buttons are overlaping. They look just fine so I'm guessing it has to be you as I looked on IE, Firefox, and Chrome and no overlap. Lancer1289 05:47, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Same here, no overlap (Firefox user). -- Commdor (Talk) 05:49, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Yup, I'm not seeing any rendering error either. I tested the template on IE, FF, and Chrome when I first made it. Would you mind posting what browser you're using? Also: audio in the Codex articles use the same template. Is there a problem there too? I'd love to fix it, but I need to know what's causing the problem first. :) -- Dammej (talk) 15:02, December 19, 2010 (UTC) UM WHAT? All of the content on this page is IN THE FINAL GAME. EchostreamFanJosh :No, actually, none of it is. SpartHawg948 09:16, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Indeed, there is a reason this page is called Cut Content. I don't seem to remember those Codex entries or any of those locations. Unless I missed Susskind Station. Isn't that the system with the Migrant Fleet? Lancer1289 17:31, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Cut audio Since this is a page for cut content, should such cut audio as Grunt/Mordin loyalty confrontation be mentioned here? --Kiadony 10:55, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :If it's available, sure. SpartHawg948 10:56, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Indeed I've heard things about this, so if it is avaliable, I want to see it, or listen to it. Lancer1289 17:31, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :::The audio in question can be found here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wMHCuaVrW1I UERD 17:36, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well that was a quick find wan't it. Anywa can anyone get that transcribed soon. I'd do it myself, but I'm not exactly good at that kind of thing. Lancer1289 17:46, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Grunt/Mordin transcription Not sure exactly what goes with what. * Grunt: "I don't like being shot down in front of Mordin, Shepard. If he's right, he should be strong enough to fight me." * Shepard: "I sided with him because I know you can take it. He needs to be indulged." * Grunt: "So I can take it. That doesn't mean I like it." * Shepard: "You're not here because I agree with you. You're here because you're tough enough to suck it up." * Grunt: "I'm supposed to like being second to a salarian?" FAILURE (side with Mordin): * Shepard: "Just do your job, it's all I need for you." * Grunt: "It's all you'll get. For now." SUCCESS: * Shepard: "If I tried to avoid pissing you off, then I'd be weak. I can do this shuffle all day, Grunt." * Grunt: "You do it well for a human. Mordin is lucky you were there, Shepard. I'll let it go because we are clan. (alternate): "You do it well for a human. Mordin is lucky you were there. Being Urdnot makes me want to fight, not just able to." * Shepard: "He needed me to step in before you tore him a new cloaca, or whatever they have." * Grunt: "That's true. Acts like he wants one. Alright, Shepard, I'll let it go, because we're clan." (alternate): "That's true. Acts like he wants one. Being Urdnot makes me want to fight, not just able to." SIDE WITH GRUNT, THEN SUCCESSFULLY CONVINCE MORDIN: * Mordin: "Nothing to say to you. Talk to the krogan if you like." * Shepard: "Mordin, I need both of you. I need his brute strength and your brains, and I trust that when I take his side in an argument, you'll understand. I need to keep him happy." * Mordin: "Ah. Feelings weren't genuine. Were patronizing him. Understand now. Will stay out of his way. Thank you for talking, Shepard. Glad to clear this up. Need anything else?" RENEGADE SUCCESS: * Shepard: "You can say whatever you like to the others, but don't mouth off at me." * Mordin: "Arrogant. Don't owe you anything, human. Am here doing my job. Can't ask any more." * Shepard: "I cured that plague on Omega! I faced down a krogan chieftain on Tuchanka. Get angry if you want, but do not walk away from me." * Mordin: "Yes...you did. Apologies, Shepard. Tired of being yelled at, being told I made mistakes. Thought that ended on Tuchanka. Guess not." FAILURE (side with Grunt): * Shepard: "Your attitude is up to you. Just get the job done." * Mordin: "Agreed." * Shepard: "Mordin, please. Talk to me." * Mordin: "Mission readiness not in doubt, Shepard. Nothing else to talk about." UERD 01:18, January 11, 2011 (UTC) More cut audio The guy who posted the YouTube clip mentioned above has a bunch more with various unused dialogue. His page can be found here, if we want to add or mention this stuff. Some notable stuff is tutorial stuff Miranda and Jacob recorded, a conversation with Grunt after his loyalty mission, a Harbinger speech, dialog if Tali had not found her father during her loyalty mission, an alternate version of the Conrad Verner encounter, and some obsolete Liara dialogue about the Shadow Broker. "Your face is composed of durable material. We judge that investigation of this bar is warranted." - Legion http://www.youtube.com/user/didymos1120 UERD 01:25, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :Here's some more, from the Presidium Groundskeeper. --Swooshy 03:16, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Fair enough. If many more of these turn up though, we may have to implement some standards. I don't know about you all, but unused small talk from random NPCs doesn't really meet my definition of "cut content", as it has no real bearing on... well, on anything. The game is pretty much the same without this dialogue as it would be with it. SpartHawg948 03:24, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Well . . . here's something plot-relevant: http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=LJduDSbJKtA#t=95s. I like going through pretty much all the cut content, no matter how trivial. I do think it should be included when talking about cut content. --Swooshy 03:29, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::(edit conflict)Perhaps in the future maybe we should set like main characters like the missing confrontation between Mordin and Grunt? Some others: Aria, squadmates, Anderson, Udina, Wrex/Wreav, Joker, EDI, Chakwas, the Illusive Man. I'm sure there are probably more, but there is probably a lot of cut audio from NPCs that probably wouldn't have much, if any impact. While missing things from people like some others, like a few of the ones I listed above, probably would have had much more of an impact. Lancer1289 03:32, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::(edit conflict) I understand completely. My concern though is if we find unused dialogue from ten or twenty or fifty random NPCs, none of which is anything more than idle banter and small talk about plants and horticulture and alcohol. I'd rather not bog down a page about substantive content that was cut with a deluge of dialogue that ultimately adds little to nothing. I'm not saying delete all that random NPC dialogue, just maybe put it on another page tailor-made for it, called "Unused dialogue" or something like that. Just a thought, in case the aforementioned situation does arise. SpartHawg948 03:33, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I think this is one of those situations that follow the old phrase; "We will cross that bridge when we come to it". Or something like that. Lancer1289 03:36, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::::(edit conflict) I couldn't agree more. Would we be putting all the unused dialogue on that page or just the clips that don't have as much bearing on the game?--Swooshy 03:39, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I'd say that it should be for all dialogue that isn't critical to the plot (critical to the plot like, for example, the Grunt/Mordin feud would have been, seeing as it could likely result in one of their deaths). But that's just my opinion. SpartHawg948 03:42, January 13, 2011 (UTC) "Cut Audio" section So... I have a slight issue with the new "Cut Audio" section that sprang up with no discussion. My issue is that I don't really think it should exist. After all, it's at best a poorly named category, and at worst a category that renders a better one redundant. After all, the Codex entries are "Cut Audio", are they not? So, do they go in the "Cut Audio" section, or the "Codex Entries" section? And if they go in the "Codex Entries" section, why does the "Cut Audio" section exist, if not as a repository for all cut audio? Since there are only two cut audio blurbs that aren't Codex entries, I think we should leave them uncategorized, i.e. just as they were before the "Cut Audio" section was created. SpartHawg948 03:37, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :"Cut Dialogue" would make more sense. --Swooshy 03:39, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::That still leaves a category of two... which in my book is a synonym for "needless category". SpartHawg948 03:41, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :::I have more to add, namely the conversation with Harron about Palin. Though, it might be a bit before I have it uploaded. I guess for now, we can link to that youtube video. --Swooshy 03:44, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :::(edit conflict x5)Well Codex entries are much different than audio, or at least to me. Audio to me is more along the lines of dialogue, sound effects, things like that. Granted Codex entries are audio files, but they are on a different level than general audio files like dialogue and sound effects. If you are that unhappy with it, then I'll just undo it, but I figured more dialogue files would be coming, so I was trying to look a little bit ahead as a stop gap measure until something more permanent could be devised. "Cut Dialogue" might be a better name though... Lancer1289 03:44, January 13, 2011 (UTC)